I think Im Falling For You
by Sapphirelover16
Summary: When Austin first walks in the classroom Ally is totally in love with him. But when a magenta redhead comes along and grabs Austin s attention Ally is jealous. JUST READD!Im bad at summaries I knoe.


**THERES AN OCC!**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Austin and Ally sadly.**

**A****t school...**

"Hey Ally!", Trish yells.

"Oh hey Trish", Ally answers back

**Ally looks at schedule...**

"Hey, Trish what do you have 1st period?", Ally asks.

"Oh umm Geometry", she answers back.

"Oh I have Algebra", Ally says.

"Then we will see each other in Lunch then?", Trish says.

"Okay sure", Ally says.

**Ally enters Algebra, notices an empty desk an****d sits there. She notices someone, he has blonde awesome hair an****d cool clothes.**

_"He __is soooo cute", Ally thinks._

_**Austin approaches..**_

"Hey, is this seat taken?", he asks.

"No", Ally answers.

"Oh, and Im Austin by the way" he says.

"Cool Im Ally and nice to meet you", she says.

**Then Austin notices this really cute girl, she has like a magenta red hair color ****and shes wearing this blue short dress with a black casual sweater, with black flats and a gold necklace**. **He stares at her, not noticing that Ally was staring at him.**

_Riiinnngg!, goes the bell._

**Ally rushes to the door but hides to spy on Austin. Austin approaches the girl and they laugh and she giggles. She hands him a small piece of paper. It could have been her cell phone number. Austin goes to the door and kisses the girl on the cheek, making Ally furious.**

**LUNCH...**

"Hey Ally", Trish says.

**Ally was too distracted looking at Austin, the girl and these other boys. She sighed.**

"Ugh, how can Austin be interested in someone so I just can`t describe her", Ally said.

"Who" Trish asked.

"The redhead over there with the cute blonde hair boy", Ally said

"Ohh Ally Dawson, are you jealous?", she said.

"W-whaaat I just can`t stand someone so cute as Austin be with a pretty redhead like her, and yes I have to admit she`s pretty", Ally said.

**Later At Sonic Boom...**

"Oh hey Ally", Austin said.

"Oh hey Austin", Ally said.

"You work here?", he asked.

"It`s my dad`s store but he`s usually busy so I work here, but Im forced to anyway", she said.

"Soo Austin I saw you checking out the pretty redhead after class, you seemed interested her the minute she walked in",Ally said.

"Well yea she`s pretty, hot and did I mention pretty.", he said.

_I could not hold it anymore so I blurted out what I was thinking._

"How can you be so interested in someone like her, she`s nothing compared to true beauty!", Ally shouted out.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"Well I really don`t know what I meant. If you excuse there are costumers waiting to pay". she said.

"Wait Ally, Im having a pool party at my house tomorrow do you wanna come?", he asked.

"Sure", Ally says.

"Great!", he says and leaves.

**At the Pool Party at Austin`s Place... Ally arrives and takes off her dress and jumps in the water. Austin`s brother Ryland looks at Ally in amazement. He smiles at her and Ally smiles back. In the meantime, Austin and his brothers Riker and rocky and his sister Rydel and best friend Zayn Malik come out and introduce themselves to Ally. In the other meantime, the girl that Austin met in class came, she was wearing a Hello kitty Bikini everybody was looking at her in amazement including Ally but she wasn`t in amazement though she was her jealousy mode. The sun was hitting her red hair making it shine like something that was red. Ally runs inside and Austin chases after her.**

"Hey, whats wrong?" he asked

"Oh nothing", she said

**She couldnt help but she was staring at Austin cause he was shirtless.**

"Okay, I can`t help it but the thing I said yesterday it was true", she said.

"What do you mean?", he asked

"Okay I can`t take it, I LIKE YOU OKAY!", she said.

**She leaned forward Austin and kissed him.**

"Thats how I feel about you Austin, the moment you stepped in the classroom I was staring to like you more and more".

"Whoa, really?", he said in amazement.

"Yes I was jealous this whole time", she said.

"But we can`t be together", he said

"Im still with Stephanie and she`s meant for me", he said.

"I know and she`s with a great guy and can confirm everything", Ally says smiling.

"Thanks Ally", he says and smiles.

"Wait, Austin", she said

"Yes", he said.

"This was the time I thought I was falling for you", she says

_Austin smiles._

**Back outside...**

"Hey sorry we took so long", Austin said.

"Its okay", they all say

**Austin sits next to his girlfriend Stephanie and kisses her on the cheek.**

"So Stephanie, I can see you like tattoos", Ally said.

"Yes I do", she says chuckling.

"How many tattoos do you have?", Ally asks.

"Oh I have 9", she says.

"Cool, did it hurt?", Ally says.

"No not really, but you get used to it", she says.

"Oh cool", I say chuckling.

**Everyone jumps in the water and plays, they splish and splash and have fun. Austin, Riker and Zayn all grab Stephanie, Ally and Rydel and throw them in the water. While Riker grabs Stephanie and gives her a piggy-back ride and she demands to put her down but he refuses.**

"You have to say that I am the best-looking funny guy ever!", Riker says.

**Stephanie laughs and refuses but Riker takes her upstairs to his room sets her down in his bed pretends to lock her up with his arms, Austin walks in with the other everybody else, Austin offers her his hand she takes it and manages to get while Austin carries her downstairs and throws her in the pool. She laughs gets out of the pool and throws Austin and Riker** **and everybody else, she walks away but Austin grabbed her leg and falls into the pool. With that everybody laughs and Austin wraps his arms around her. And they throw water at them of course! And live happily ever after!**

**Im sorry it ended like this but I`ll have more stories soon! Oh and please REVIEW!**


End file.
